Arrow Through the Heart
by This Star Won't Go Out
Summary: Thea finds out a secret.


Thea Queen scrubbed the counter tirelessly her arm moving in continues circles. It was early in the morning but still dark outside and all the partyers had left long ago. She huffed in annoyance and not just at the club countertop that refused to wipe clean. She had started at the spot ages ago to try and release her temper with the soothing repeated motion but nothing would help, she was to angry, no furious was a better word for the way she felt. She was furious and she was furious at her brother the billionaire playboy Oliver Queen.

The source of her fury was an incident earlier that night when her brother mysteriously ran off again for business when they were supposed to go out that night to get burgers. His bodyguard John Diggle had pulled him away with some urgent matter, but what could be more important than reconnecting with his sister. And worse of all she knew it wasn't business he was up to because she could tell he was lying to her.

He may have been gone for five years but all the time alone hadn't helped his lying skill, he still got the same guilty look on his face whenever he lied to her. This wasn't the first time either and she was sick of it sick of the lies that were tearing her family to little bite size pieces. It all made her so angry she wanted her brother back, the one that made her laugh and joked constantly not the one who brooded in the corner when he thought no one could see him.

It hurt her that he was hurting and even though he's been home for a year he still hasn't opened up about what happened on the stupid island. She wanted him more than anything in the world to open up to her and to be close like they used to. That's why she was so upset when he canceled his plans She threw the wet towel down and raised her hands in defeat shaking her head in frustration "I give up" she thought to herself.

She sat down at one of the tables and sunk her head in her hands grabbing a fistful of hair in each she let out a screech into her palms and then just sat there thinking, thinking about her brother and his stupid disappearing acts and where he could possibly be disappearing to. Unless he had a secret girlfriend she didn't know about but still he wouldn't cancel their plans for that, it just wasn't like the Oliver that came back from the island.

Suddenly she had an idea and raised her head from her hands "the basement" she thought and got up so fast that she knocked down her chair. Luckily enough she found out the code. When Oliver started disappearing she had started snooping around, trying to find whatever was up with him. She caught him when he thought she wasn't looking putting in the password to the lower level. Previously she had left him his privacy but this was getting out of hand.

She walked with trepidation to the door like she was approaching a church and entered the digits after a second that seemed like eternity the door clicked open and she took a deep breath stepping inside. It was dark but she went down the short flight of stairs anyways. At the bottom she ran her hands along the wall for a light switch so she wouldn't fumble around in the dark when she found it she closed her eyes almost scared to she what secrets lay inside.

She flicked the switch up and the bright light penetrated her eyelids. She took in a gulping breath her chest rising and opened her eyes as she release the air in her lungs she gasped when she saw what was around her. "No, no" she tried to deny, "it cant be" but the evidence was in front of her and all the pieces added up in some way, in some sick twisted way it made sense and maybe she had figured all along. Before her lay what she could only call a high tech lair because a lair it definitely was. But what caught her attention were the arrows in the display cases.

She felt sick to her stomach her brother was the hood, a cold-blooded killer. It was the only thing that made sense.

She knew her brother had changed on the island but she was only realizing just how much. She startled when she heard thumping from upstairs and voices. The thumping drew closer and she didn't bother hiding when the door flew open ready to confront her brother, but her steely resolve crumbled and shock took its place when she saw John Diggle covered in blood carrying Oliver in full hood gear down the stairs in a fireman's hold, Felicity Smaok his brother secretary and obviously in on the secret not far behind. Any word she had to say caught in her throat when she saw the gaping wound in her brother's side leaking blood like a river.

Diggle's and Felicity's eyes widened slightly to see her standing there but they quickly got over their surprise and ran past her to lay Oliver gently down on a table. Diggle then opened drawer revealing medical supplies within and gathered them up in his arms, then dumped them next to Oliver. Felicity was hooking him up to a heart monitor and Oliver groaned from all the jostling.

Thea still somewhat in shock asked, "Will he be okay?" Diggle looked at her in annoyance but when he saw her red eyes his heart softened and he said "hopefully yes, but I have to stitch him up. Don't look if you get queasy" he then tried to stick a needle with what she thought must be a sedative in his neck, but Oliver caught his arm before he could.

I… I want to talk to Thea he said. Thea was surprised he was still aware enough to talk and know she was there, but couldn't deny her brothers request even after finding out his secret. "Fine" Diggle said "but this is gonna hurt."

"I know "Oliver whispered but his voice held strength within it and Thea knew he could handle the pain. Diggle started to patch up the wound in his side stitching it determinedly.

Thea walked silently to her brother and took his hand squeezing it tight, so worried about her brother. "I'm going to be fine" he told her; locking his eyes to hers "I'm sorry for lying to you about who I really am I wanted to protect you from what I do and who I became." Her heart ached when he said this. He thought he became a monster and no one would accept him for who he was and she felt guilty because that what she originally thought of him.

"I know you must be confused but what I do I only do for the good of this city it's what I promised our father on the island before he died. Thea nodded she couldn't be mad at her brother not when she knew that while the vigilante killed he was doing good and was sorta proud of her brother. The island had changed him but he had become better and stronger because of it and she really couldn't ask for a better brother.

She smiled at him as a tear ran down her face ruining her make-up, making her look like a raccoon and he lifted his arm wincing a little to wipe it away "hey, hey don't cry I'm still your brother nothing will change that and I love you very much Speedy." She gave a watery smile at the old nickname

"I love you too," she answered.

Over by the computers Felicity also gave a smile "aw" she said quietly but loud enough for everyone to turn and look at her everyone gave a chuckle when Felicity blushed beet red her cheeks warming. "Oops" Felicity said "sorry for ruining the moment." Everyone laughed even harder despite the dire situation. Thea knew everything between her and her brother would be okay besides the fact that she wasn't exactly happy he put himself into danger constantly she could see he had good friends to take care of him and he had her now too.


End file.
